Yugioh: Icarus, the boy with wings
by Piccolo the love doctor
Summary: He was once called the Champion, most called him a King, others said he was a god, and few called him the new generation King of Games. But one guy, one duel, and one lost ruined it all for him. Now depressed, deprived, and feeling betrayed he must now recover, reclaim what he have lost, and gain back the trust of his deck. But can he do it with endless trails that awaits him.


**Icarus, The boy with wings**

 **((10 months ago))**

"This has been an amazing Grand finals match between the current regional Champion Icarus the Sky King and the challenger. It's been a tight duel filled with multiple twist and turns but as usual the Champ manages to stay on top. It's now currently his turn, on his last time he used gold sarcophagus to banish Blackwing-Blizzard The Far North. Now what will he do.

 _ **Turn 28 Icarus' turn**_

 _ **Icarus the Sky King LP: 3200 CIH: 0 MOF: None**_

 _ **Challenger LP: 1400 CIH: 1 COF: 1 set down monsters**_

Icarus: My turn, draw!

With a smirk the champion said "What are the odds, I drew my favorite card. I summon Blackwing-Shura The Blue Flame!"

 **Blackwing-Shura The Blue Flame 1800ATK/1200DEF**

Rising out of blue flames come out the champs favorite monster.

Icarus: You ready for this, Attack his face-down monster.

The monster shook his head in understandment and engulfs the set monster in blue flames.

"When Shura destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard I can summon one Blackwing with 1500 or less ATK points from my deck. You lucky I've wasted most of my good monster earlier this duel but I still got something for this, I chose Blackwing -

The monster revealed itself to be Giant Germ.

 **Giant Germ 1000ATK/100DEF**

Icarus: What!?

Challenger: My Giant Germ effect now activates, first off you take 500 points of damage, then I can special summon as many giant germ I can from my deck in attack mode. I summon 2 giant germs.

2 more giant germs appeared.

Icarus: Nice one but I'm done yet, I can still summon Blackwing-Boreas The Sharp and I'm summoning him in attack mode.

 **Blackwing-Boreas The Sharp 1300ATK/900DEF**

Icarus: Attack!

The second Blackwing monster slices the second germ in half.

Challenger: Giant germ effect activates again and you take another 500 points of damage. But I don't have anymore Germs to summon.

Icarus: Dang I was so close. I End my turn

"All well with the amount of life points I have along with my Boreas effect to negate the destruction of a monster by battle and reduce battle damage to 0 I should be fine." Icarus thought

Announcer: The challenger just barely held on from Icarus The Sky King's assault. How will he respond?

 _ **Turn 29 Challenger's Turn**_

 _ **Challenger's LP: 1100 CIH: 1 COF: 1 Giant germ**_

 _ **Icarus The Sky King's LP: 2200**_

Challenger: I draw

As the Challenger sees the card he drew, an evil smile appeared on his face

"It's been fun messing around you but play time is over. I activate the spell card Instant Fusion this will allow me to summon one Level 5 or lower fusion monster from my extra deck, but it won't be able to attack!"

Icarus: What! Instant Fusion! But your deck's playing style; it doesn't seem like the type that'll need a fusion monster.

Challenger: oh you'll see. I summon Elder Entity Norden.

Out from field come out the ship sailing elder.

"Now I activate Elder Entity Norden's effect, I can summon one level 4 or lower monster from my graveyard."

Icarus: What!

Challenger: Return back from the depths of Hell! Giant Germ!

Icarus: What's the point of summoning these weak monsters? The only monster you have that's stronger than any of mine can't attack.

Challenger: You ignorant fool this isn't even my true strength yet. You did get one thing right though there's no point in having the weak around; their only purpose is to be sacrificed for the strong! I tribute all 3 of my monsters-

Icarus: what! All 3 of them, what monstrosity is he planning to summon. Unless…. Oh no

Challenger: Descend from the kingdom of the Gods and show these mortals the strength of a God! I summon **OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!**

 **Obelisk the Tormentor 4000ATK/4000DEF**

Thunderstorms soon rained over the stadium as the face of the god emerged from it.

Icarus the Sky King couldn't believe his eyes, he have yet to have seen the full body of the god but he had already feel fear in every inch of his body.

Challenger: Rain down the heavens on my opponent with your Fist of Fury!

Suddenly from the thunderclouds came a giant blue fist. As the giant fist the champion was left screaming as the god's fist demolish the champion's favorite monster.

Icarus the Sky KingLP: 0

Challenger LP: 0

Icarus:H-how could I lose.

Challenger: Is that all you got, Come on I didn't even show off my true power yet.

Icarus: Not your t-true power.

Challenger: Yugioh aren't meant for the weak like you. Now wallow in defeat, you trash.

The challenger said as he walked away laughing.

This was the last thing Icarus the Sky King saw.

 _ **(Black out!)**_

 _ **((END))**_

 _ **((I know this chapter was short but this is just the prologue. Honestly I put this chapter in just to set the setting of the entire story and it's plot. So I hoped you liked it.))**_


End file.
